


[Podfic] it's the light (it's the obstacle that casts it)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1950's London, Gay Subcultures, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polari, Queer History, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "it's the light (it's the obstacle that casts it)" by Handful_of_SilenceAuthor's original summary:It's like having a curtain pulled back on something he wasn't expecting to see. A surprise punch-and-judy at an up-scale restaurant, a lobster thermidor when he's ordered an ale.Crowley's gleefully trying to wrap his head around the fact that Aziraphale is speaking Polari. Because of course he is.Or: The Patron Saint of London's LGBT Community is real, and he lives in Soho.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] it's the light (it's the obstacle that casts it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's the light (it's the obstacle that casts it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320123) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:39:42
  * **File Size:** 37 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OvB9DBB8PoWfBUzYGNNhWJfKSgx8brMi)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dw3pCYxhm1KAcZy3o2ojzltgtzgH_NGa)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_it's the light (it's the obstacle that casts it)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320123)
  * **Author:** [handful_of_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handful_of_silence/pseuds/handful_of_silence)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
